


需要克服的东西

by AshleyHChan



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, Unspoken Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 在出发前往敦刻尔克前，他们有些话没有说，
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 1





	需要克服的东西

**Author's Note:**

> 在电影基础上的背景补充，是给令人伤心的故事。

年轻人们刚入伍的时候战争还没开始，或者说，战争暂时停止了。整个欧洲就像一位刚刚打了败仗的拳击手，窝在比赛场地的一侧吸着烟，牙齿上可能还沾着血。

红色的火光一灭一亮，虽然暗淡，但却能成为烈火。

是的，整个欧洲，没有胜者。

**

柯林斯是很精神的一个人，金发碧眼，鼻子高挺，标准的英伦男子。他的姐姐总喜欢赶走他身边的莺莺燕燕，这让他有些恼怒却也有些自豪，但这些远在他还没成年之前，在他还自由自在之前。成年之后他便投入军队。那时候刚刚战争结束，那些带着勋章的的英雄们经过广场，飞机带着红白蓝三色烟雾划过天际。看着这一切，便决定投身于此，进入空军，穿上制服，开着飞机，他向往蓝天，也向往荣誉。新近飞行员柯林斯自信而细心，敏捷而勇敢，和搭档默契，练习和任务都很优秀。他会带着笑容，划过云层。太阳在很遥远的地方，但是阳光就在他的手上。柯林斯通过耳机听到小队里所有人的呼吸声，他觉得他可以做很多，为自己，为国家。

然而在他真正的开着喷火飞机上战场的时候，他却无法抑制自己的颤抖。炮火的声音模糊了指令，飞机在高速飞行的状态下和空气撞击发出咣咣的声音。敌机变化迅速，他甚至还没看清就听到飞机一旁的防弹金属板发出足以震动身体的响声。

“你需要克服这些，柯林斯。”

队长喊他的名字，没有喊他的代号。他胡乱地应了一声，接着就看到他的搭档的飞机在他面前滑翔，飞机右翼冒出白烟，快速落到棕黄色的泥土里燃气熊熊烈火，爆炸声震动了壕沟。敌机在后面追赶，他收到指令返航，撤退掩护。他看到土地上都是焦土，悲鸣和炮火声夹杂在一起，血腥和泥土混着硝烟。他在回到基地后慌慌张张地跑进公共浴室里呕吐，用冷水直接重洗身体，水珠顺着金色的头发落到他的眼睛里，藏进他的衬衫领口。明晃晃的灯刺着他的眼，他觉得自己浑身都在疼痛。

他的制服毁了。

柯林斯开始变得不爱说话，他开始习惯一个人阅读，又或者一个人坐在飞机场旁边的草坪上发呆。有时候会有人走过来和他说上两句，但他依然会安静下来。他开始成熟，变得睿智而冷静，带着温暖的微笑，让饭堂的小姑娘们在背后兴奋地议论，然后给他免费续一杯咖啡，多加一片面包。

“他长得可真好看，又温柔又可爱。”

**

法瑞尔是一个更有经验的人，甚至更加优秀，沉着却又风流，双眼却又总是带着疲惫。柯林斯听过一些关于法瑞尔的传闻，包括他在战场上如何的化险为夷，又如何在休息的时候勾搭到哪位负责后勤的漂亮小妞。柯林斯觉得有点可笑，他拉起嘴角，尝到一点血腥的味道。

空军是战争中的绝对力量，指挥部是不会让他们有时间悲伤。柯林斯也知道，所以安排的调令马上就下来了——福蒂斯小队很快就组建起来，三人都是从一个小队到另外一个小队里去。

第一次见面的时候队长靠在门口吸着烟，打了招呼便走了，留下他和法瑞尔两个年轻人面面相觑。他们都阅读过对方的档案，上面都是漂亮的成绩和一场战场上的记录。柯林斯靠在门口旁边的柱子上，仔细观察着那个坐在椅子上一言不发的人——手上玩着一个金属勺子，面前放着一杯完全冷下来的咖啡。

风扇在头顶上嗡嗡作响，皮鞋踩着砂石。

那个男人很英俊，金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，大概也是某个地方数一数二的帅气小伙子。但他很阴郁，柯林斯这样想。或许他觉得那个人应该放肆的大笑，然后把手放到某个姑娘的腰上或者屁股上。

“嗨。”他尝试去打招呼，向前走了两步。

法瑞尔马上站了起来，站得笔直，军人的风范，身材比他更高些，肩膀也更宽。然而当勺子摔在桌面上发出咣当的声音的时候，却让他整个人抖了一下。飞行员他笑了起来，嘴角弯起好看的弧度，这让柯林斯也放松下来，然后他也笑了。那个男人说：“嗨，你可以叫我法瑞尔，或者以后更习惯叫福蒂斯一号。”

“是的，福蒂斯一号。”柯林斯和他握手，眼睛因为笑意而微微眯着，“柯林斯。”

他们被安排到了一间宿舍。当然如此，他们需要很快的熟悉起来，变成默契的战友，甚至用一个语气词就能让对方明白自己的想法。友谊发展得很快，或许说不得不如此，同吃同住，甚至默契的在休息的时候同时从外面带回烈酒，藏在自己宽大的制服外套里面。他们的兴趣相似，会因为对一首歌、一部电影的见解不同而吵架甚至大打出手，最后双方都挂了彩，还要骂着两句脏话。机场附近的草地是他们经常去的地方。在柯林斯读书的时候，法瑞尔就会跑过来抽走他的书本，并且在打闹中告诉他今天的练习哪里有失误。柯林斯站起来看着那个稍稍有些酒醉的人，看着阳光洒在金色的肩章上。

“你会看着我的背后的。”

“不会永远的。”

柯林斯停下来，笑容从他脸上隐去，悲伤如翻滚的大浪瞬间浇湿他的身体。法瑞尔蹙着眉，意识到自己或许说错了什么，他害怕让柯林斯难过，然而对方只是甩甩头，咧出一个有些残忍的笑容：

“你会的。”

法瑞尔知道柯林斯总比他要更坚信些什么，所以他知道他会在这一切活下来。

**

法瑞尔从来没有从悲伤里走出来。他只是一个年轻人，却觉得自己已经比实际年龄年长了不少。但柯林斯拉了他一把，让他不至于死在这片海中。当他想吸烟的时候，他就会一个人躲在军队宿舍外面吸烟——柯林斯不喜欢这股味道——但是他戒不掉，这可能是他让柯林斯最不愉悦的一点了。当他的脑海里有那些硝烟的景象，爆炸的轰鸣他就无法冷静下来。军中很难找到酒，空军更是，除了他们偷偷带回来的那些。将军们不会用他们的飞机去冒险。

他每天听到很多数字，从新闻里，从人们议论的口中。法瑞尔总是在想他什么时候也会变成其中之一，没有名字，没有后来。他曾在梦中急促的喘息，发出大声的呻吟。这时候柯林斯总会从隔壁的床上翻过来，像母亲安慰孩子一样抚着他的背，直到他呼吸顺畅。

他们两个人穿着白色的工人背心，汗湿的肌肉紧紧地贴在一起。法瑞尔就把自己的头放在对方的肩膀上，双手抱住柯林斯的腰。他们安静的调整自己呼吸的频率，听着对方心跳的声音。法瑞尔开始意识到这一切其实很浪漫。玻璃窗外是高瓦数的白色大灯在打着旋，偶尔照进位于一楼的房间。这一瞬间扫过他们身上的光亮就像拍照时用的镁粉，似乎能为他们记录点什么。

他偶尔在想，如果在这样的夜晚他们四目相对，或许他该吻他。

柯林斯总是很精神，柯林斯会用一切的办法为他鼓劲，柯林斯——很美。法瑞尔任由自己沉迷在这份迷恋里，这让他坚持练习，坚持到下一次上战场。

“你需要克服这一切，法瑞尔。”柯林斯将手指伸进他的头发里轻轻拉扯。

最后他决定收紧自己的手臂，任由柯林斯的呼吸打在他的耳畔，炽热的，温柔的，充满情欲的。他们可以这样睡着，挤在一张金属的单人床上，盖着粗糙的被子，直到第二天响起刺耳的铃声，早于太阳清醒过来。

柯林斯总会比他醒得更早些，然后和他说一声早上好。垃圾桶里多了些纸巾，但是他们两个什么也不敢说。

**

在去敦刻尔克之前，将军为他们做最后的鼓舞。他们都这是一条不归路，没有多少人能从法国回来，包括那些在沙滩上等着的，那些在天空中飞翔过的。

他们站在阳光底下。今天有点太过晴朗，甚至没有风。喷火飞机威武，飞行员们英姿飒爽。柯林斯用手抓了抓自己的衣摆，双手握成拳头。

“别紧张，二号。”

“闭嘴，一号。”

法瑞尔笑起来，用手指蹭着他的拳头。柯林斯放松下来，吐出一口气。讲话很快就结束了，因为将军收到了一封来自司令部的急电。他向他们一行人敬了个军礼，然后搂着风衣匆匆离开。他在骂着丘吉尔或者是戴高乐，又或者是谁谁谁。

“好吧，第三次？”法瑞尔点了支烟，盯着柯林斯。

柯林斯并不喜欢他吸烟，但说不定真的是最后一支了，所以他也只是皱着眉头：“第二次，大概。记不清。”

“这是我们第一次搭档，我指——正式的。”

法瑞尔突然把手放在他的脸颊上，狠狠地盯着他，眉头紧蹙，双眼像是闪着光。柯林斯被他看得有些发怵——他并不喜欢法瑞尔露出这种表情，似乎要把什么牢牢记住似的，想在深夜紧紧抱住他的手，似乎要把他的轮廓也记在心里。他正想说些什么，法瑞尔的手就顺着他脖颈的线条，擦过他的侧脸和下颚，脖子和锁骨，最后把手搭在他的肩膀上：

“其实……算了。”法瑞尔喉咙发紧，柯林斯躲着他的目光。

“我更喜欢不正式的。”柯林斯内心猛地抖动，恐惧像海水漫过他的身体，这让他的声音也有些颤抖了。他感受到法瑞尔的粗糙的拇指划过他的嘴唇，他甚至不敢用力呼吸，觉得自己会突然崩溃。内心溢满了奇异而美妙的感觉，他迅速地意识到这是什么感情，让他不敢听到对方想要说的话。飞行员将手放到法瑞尔的手背上，拍了两下，垂下眼眸：“我也有些话要对你说的。”

他制止了这一切，他不希望他们平安回来之后还要被送上法庭。

引擎的轰鸣声让机场突然变得哄闹，队长也早已经登上自己的坐骑。法瑞尔先他一步转身，然后跨着大步，往飞机走去。

柯林斯一直看着，看着对方带上安全带和护目镜。法瑞尔逆着阳光行走，其实他有些驼背，但背影却依然高大。明明是清晨，却让他觉得对方的轮廓镶上了夕阳的光辉，金色的但也是脆弱的。这让他有点想哭，觉得是这或许就是诀别——战争的时候脆弱一些真没什么。法瑞尔朝他说出“我爱你”，他不知道是听到的还是从对方的口型判断出来的，然后他朝对方竖起中指，放肆地笑起来

狂风吹得他衣襟摆动，特意梳理好的发型也有些混乱，他回应了一句话，却不知道对方又没有听清楚。

他说我爱你，他说我也是。

他很后悔没有在迫降的时候给法瑞尔一个回复，当他看到对方再次往敦刻尔克的方向飞去的时候，他知道，这就是最后了。

**

“我们互相爱着。”

“但是我们都不敢。”

“你知道，那个时候这是要判罪的。”

柯林斯深深地吸了一口烟，然后把烟雾全都吞进胃里。

“你们接过吻吗？”

“不要说傻话了。”

他什么都克服不了，无论是战争，还是蓝天；无论是并肩的伙伴，还是他的爱情。

-FIN-


End file.
